


Bright Moon University

by Athetos



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College AU with a Twist, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Modern AU, because we know they'll never 'grow up', they're all around 30 years old but act like teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athetos/pseuds/Athetos
Summary: Glimmer and her wife Adora have been teaching at Bright Moon University for a couple years now, where the professors tend to get into more shenanigans than their students. Modern AU, non-chronological stories, ensemble cast.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45





	1. 1. First Day Struggles - Glimadora, feat. Catra

The first day of the Fall semester is always daunting, whether you’re a student or a professor. You only had one chance to make a solid first impression on your peers or pupils, and if you weren’t careful, you could spend the next fifteen weeks being known as “that weirdo who called the professor ‘Mom’ on the first day of class.” 

Dr. Glimmer Akishima wasn’t worried about that happening, but she  _ was _ worried that her students wouldn’t take her seriously. At barely five feet tall, with fluffy pink and purple hair that she had been dying since high school, she didn’t exactly look like the ideal political science professor. Most of the students were at least a full head taller than her, and it was hard to get a teenager to look up to you when they had to physically lean over to make eye contact. 

This was Glimmer’s first time teaching Poli-Sci 303: Women and Politics, filling in for the usual professor who was on sabbatical, and she was more than a little nervous about teaching such an interdisciplinary class. There wouldn’t just be political science majors, but psych majors, philosophy majors, and gender studies majors. Even with a size cap of twenty students, it was a lot of fresh faces, and Glimmer had no intentions of making a fool of herself. 

Glimmer hated morning classes, but unfortunately, she didn’t get much of a choice with when the class started. Five minutes to eight a.m., she strode down the hallway to classroom 209, barely able to see over the massive binder and heavy textbooks balanced in her arms. Her heels clicked decisively against the floor, giving her confidence - she hoped that the extra inch of height they gave her would make her a more imposing figure. 

She walked through the open door and made her way to the front of the room, setting supplies down with a _ thump _ on the professor’s podium. She signed into the computer already set up in front of her, then took the time to survey the room. Most of the students were strangers to her, with the exception of a couple she had taught last spring, and Flutterina, who was the shy girl her wife Adora had had in several of her psychology classes. Most of the kids were talking quietly amongst themselves, and hadn’t seemed to notice her presence. She did a quick head count - eighteen of the twenty students had already arrived. Almost everyone showed up early on the first day of classes.

As Glimmer moved to flip through the crammed binder to locate the syllabi she had printed out last night, the chatter slowly died down and an awkward silence settled over the classroom. She pulled out the thick stack of stapled papers, and began separating them into piles to hand out to her students. 

“Um... “

Glimmer looked up, making eye contact with the speaker, a young man in the second row of desks. “Yes? Can I help you?”

“Um…” The boy rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. “I think you’re in the wrong room. This is for the Women and Politics course. Our professor should be here any moment.” 

Every pair of eyes in the room was firmly on Glimmer. Her two previous students, and Flutterina, had their hands clamped over their mouths, struggling to stop themselves from giggling uncontrollably. Glimmer wore a calm expression, but internally, she was screaming.  _ I even wore fucking heels! _

Keeping her cool, Glimmer just raised an eyebrow. “I  _ am  _ your professor. I’m Dr. Akishima.” 

The boy turned bright red, and stammered out an apology. The kids who knew her couldn’t contain their giggling anymore, and several other students joined in, laughing at the obviously embarrassed kid.  _ There’s no doubt about it, this guy is going to spend the next fifteen weeks as “the weirdo who thought their professor was a lost student.” _

Feeling pity for the poor guy, Glimmer sighed and spoke again. “It’s okay, I get that a lot. You won’t be the first person to make that mistake, or the last.” She checked the clock on the wall. “It’s officially eight a.m. now, so welcome to Women and Politics! I’ll pass out the syllabi in just a moment, and then we can go over what topics we’ll be covering this semester.”

\---------

Some hours later, after teaching a second class and already consoling a crying student afraid they’d fail out of the program this semester, Glimmer was in her office packing her things together. Despite the morning mishap, the day had gone surprisingly well, and she was confident that she would get along with most of her students this semester. Homework wouldn’t be assigned until this weekend, so she had some time to relax for a couple evenings before grading papers took over her life, and she planned to enjoy it. 

She stepped out of her office and locked the door, hearing twin footsteps echoing down the long hall. She turned around to see Adora, a huge smile on the blonde’s face, and her wife’s perpetual partner in crime, Catra. 

“Hello love! How was the first day of classes?” Adora beamed at her wife, spreading her arms wide in expectancy of a hug. 

Smiling herself, Glimmer walked into her arms, wrapping her own around the taller woman’s waist. “It went great! Well, almost great…” 

Adora laughed, the vibrations tickling Glimmer. “Let me guess… they thought you were a student.  _ Again.”  _

Glimmer’s groan was enough of a response for Adora to know she was right.

Catra laughed loudly, throwing her head back. “You know, Sparkles, if you didn’t want kids to think you’re a kid yourself, maybe you could stop wearing so much purple or dying your hair.” 

Glimmer wordlessly flipped Catra off while still in her wife’s embrace. 

Catra laughed even harder. “You know I’m right!”

Adora pulled away from the hug, but still held Glimmer securely around her middle. “That would never happen. I’ve never even seen Glimmer’s natural hair color, and we’ve been together for seven years now.” 

Catra smirked. “See, that’s exactly the problem. Don’t you ever get tired of being a princess?”

“Don’t you ever get tired of being a giant ass?” Glimmer bit back. 

The banter between them was familiar and comfortable. At first, Glimmer and Catra had been at each other’s throats, and Adora always had to be the mediator for any outings together. Now, the two had become good friends, but they never lost their playful, teasing edge. 

Glimmer reached up on her toes to kiss Adora’s cheek. “Anyways, how were both of your days?”

Adora shrugged. “Oh, you know, the usual. Mainly icebreakers. Ask everyone their name, their major, where they’re from - “

“Wait, seriously?” Catra stared at Adora incredulously. “Icebreakers? You still do those?”

“I mean, yeah, why not?” Adora answered. “They’re fun, and they make everyone less anxious. It’s important to get to know your classmates, especially for the group projects later in the month.”

“You are  _ way  _ too nice, you know that, Adora?” Catra shook her head. “I surprised my students with a pop quiz right off the bat! You should have seen the looks on their faces!”

Both Adora and Glimmer gasped. Adora looked especially shocked. “Catra, that’s just  _ evil.” _

“It wasn’t graded or anything!” Catra quickly backpedaled. “It was just to test their knowledge of psychology! You know, if they knew what a neurotransmitter was, or anything.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night”, Glimmer said. Grabbing Adora’s hand, she started to lead her down the hall, Catra following closely behind. 

“Are we still having dinner at Bow’s?” Adora asked, squeezing Glimmer’s hand gently.

“Yep! He said six p.m.! We should have enough time to shower and change beforehand. Are you coming, Catra?”

Catra walked on the other side of Glimmer, smiling. “Of course! You know that I would never turn down free food! Scorpia will be coming too, I’ll pick her up on the way.” 

“Good!” Adora said. “I think Perfuma, Entrapta, Mermista and Seahawk will all be coming too! Double Trouble was invited, but…” Everyone knew that DT was notoriously difficult about committing to any social plans. 

Catra rolled her eyes. “Oh well, you know how they are. At least it’s not like we need them to have a good time.” Suddenly, a mischievous smirk crossed her face. “Wanna race to the parking lot?”

Before either Adora or Glimmer could answer, Catra darted down the stairs, her feet barely touching the steps. Glimmer turned to face her wife, and met Adora’s pleading gaze. She laughed lightly. “Go on, race her, I’ll catch up.” 

With a rushed “thank you” and a quick kiss on Glimmer’s cheek, Adora chased after Catra, taking the steps two at a time. The few students still hanging around the lobby watched the running professors with an equal mixture of amusement and confusion. 

Glimmer shook her head, but she was smiling. “And  _ I’m  _ the one who keeps getting mistaken for a kid.” 


	2. April Fools!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's April Fools, but no pranks here - except the ones played on all the professors...

Catra used to love April Fools Day. Growing up, she had pranked Adora relentlessly every year, which was a pretty easy task considering how gullible her friend was. Even though Adora would _know_ that it was April First, she’d still fall for every trick in the book. And it never got old! Nothing could match the glee in Catra’s heart as she’d watch Adora bite trustingly into a “cake pop”, only to spit it out immediately upon realizing it was just a frosted brussel sprout, or when Adora would burst through the door to her room to get a bucket of water dunked on her head. 

But then Catra became a professor, and it turned out that the students at Bright Moon University were relentless prankers. And suddenly, April Fools became her _least_ favorite holiday. The pranks were usually simple and harmless, like turning all the desks around to face the back wall, or taping over the laser pointer so she couldn’t run the projector, but they were endlessly infuriating. Do you have any idea how hard it is to maintain control of a classroom of easily amused teenagers when they have just witnessed their professor call in IT to figure out why their computer screen was upside down, when the fix was as simple as a single button click? 

So Catra was on high alert today as she stalked into her classroom, dumping her teaching materials for PSYC303 Biopsychology onto the teacher’s desk with a loud _thump_. She was a full fifteen minutes early, but it was necessary to show up ahead of time to catch any would-be prankers in the process of messing with anything in the room. No students had arrived yet, and a quick rundown revealed nothing out of place. Maybe, just maybe, this would be the year that none of her students provoked her wrath. 

As students filled the room, she felt a weight lift itself from her chest. A couple students were wearing… interesting clothing choices, and someone was covered head-to-toe in purple glitter (a look that she was sure Glimmer would approve of, for some reason), but it seemed the kids were too busy pranking each other to mess with their professors this semester. It seemed like things were finally going her way.

And things did go her way - for about 20 minutes. Catra was trying to describe potassium channels and action potentials in detail, but realized the textbook diagrams she had copy and pasted into her powerpoint just weren’t getting the job done. So she slid up the projector screen and grabbed a marker to write on the whiteboard, but was annoyed to find that the marker was completely dry. Bad luck. She tossed the marker into the trash from the other side of the room (earning a well-deserved “Whoop!” from a student) and grabbed the other marker on the clip. But it, too, was dry.

“Ugh, dammit!” Catra groaned and threw the marker towards the trash again, this time missing the bin by about a foot. She bent over to grab a fresh box of markers from the desk drawer (all the psych professors took turns stocking the supplies), and pulled one out, ready to get things back on the road again. To Catra’s shock, this one was dry too.

“Okay, what’s going on here?” Catra demanded her class. She pulled out a handful of markers from the box, and took their caps off - all the tips had been cut off. She dumped the entire box in the trash, then whirled around to face her students. “Really? This is your juvenile prank this year? Congratulations, you wasted an entire pack of markers. Do you know how much these cost us?”

Some of the students were trying to hide smiles, but everyone was quiet. 

“Does anyone want to own up and say they did it?”

Still silent. 

“Fine, I don’t know why I bother. I’ll be right back.”

Catra raced down the hall to her office, slamming the door open and rummaging through her drawers. She had been an incredibly messy student, and she was now an incredibly messy professor. Pens, notepads, post-it notes, chalk, books, and hundreds of sheets of paper were all jumbled together in her desk compartments, and it would take her forever to find the markers she needed…

“Hey Catra, what’s up?”

Adora’s office was directly across from hers, and the blonde was lounging backwards in her chair, a textbook flipped open on her lap. A pencil was tucked behind her ear. 

“Some brat ruined all of my markers, and I need to find more.” 

Adora’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “Why would someone do that?”

Catra paused in her rummaging to glance at Adora. “It’s April Fools Day.”

“Oh? Is it?” Adora spun her chair to look at the calendar on the wall. The month was still on February. “Huh, imagine that.”

Catra rolled her eyes fondly. Adora could be so clueless, even though she was one of the smartest people she knew.

Adora opened one of her desk drawers. “Hey, I have markers right here though. You can take some!” She pulled out a couple of blue markers, and walked over to hold them out to her friend.

Catra sighed in relief. “Thanks, Adora. You’re the best. Good luck not getting pranked this year.”

Adora smirked. “I hope I have better luck than you, at least.”

\--

Class then proceeded as normal, and once all the students had left, Catra decided to do the next professor in the classroom a favor and wiped the board clean. Except, it wasn’t coming clean at all. The blue diagrams of cell membranes and potassium remained. What gives? Frustrated, Catra looked at the label on the marker she had been using. 

“Goddammit, Adora! You gave me permanent markers!”

\---

If there was anything that eased Catra’s anger, it was that she wasn’t the only one suffering. It seemed that just about everyone else had been pranked by their students, too. 

“There was a cake in the English department lounge, with a card, addressed to me and Seahawk”, Mermista drawled. She was standing in the parking lot with their group of friends. “Like, it was suspicious, but free cake, right? Anyways, I had Seahawk take the first bite.”

Seahawk beamed at them. “It wasn’t cake! It was a frosted cereal box! Froot Loops, to be exact! I know because I scraped all the frosting off and ate it. It was delicious!” Seahawk seemed way too proud of the fact he ate icing off a cardboard box. It explained why he was more hyper than usual, though.

Scorpia wrapped her arm around Catra’s waist. “Don’t feel bad, someone got me too, babe. They left a whoopee cushion on my swivel chair, and I thought, ‘wow, that’s such a stupid prank! Who could fall for that?’ They must have really underestimated me. So I throw it off and joke about it, and then sit down, and it turned out it was a distraction.” She sighed in embarrassment. “They taped an air horn to the bottom of the seat. I sat down and immediately jumped back up, and everyone laughed, it was horrible!” 

Trying not to giggle, Catra rubbed her girlfriend’s back, being gentle with her sharp nails. “I’m sorry, Scorpia, that’s shit.” 

Bow spoke up next. “Someone managed to get into my office, and swapped my febreze spray with shrimp spray. Why does that even exist?! I couldn’t smell anything but shrimp for hours. And I’ve been texting Perfuma and Entrapta, and they all got pranked too… I can’t believe all of us got hit this year.”

“Yeah, it’s been unreal.” Mermista grumbled.

“I wonder if Adora and Glimmer got hit, too.” Bow was thoughtful.

“I can only hope so,” Catra said. “It wouldn’t be fair if they survived unscathed. Where are they, anyways?” 

\---

Adora and Glimmer could barely hold back their laughter. Adora was driving them home, trying her best to keep her eyes on the road. 

“Catra was so pissed”, Adora said. “It’s so funny how the tiniest things get to her.” 

Glimmer smiled. “You should have been there when Scorpia had class. The air horn was so much louder than we thought it would be. I guarantee everyone on the floor could hear it.”

“I’ll have to message Mermista and Seahawk about their surprise… I just know Seahawk would have tried to eat the box anyways.”

Glimmer reached over and took Adora’s hand and held it over the middle of the center console. “You know, they’ll probably figure out we did all this sooner or later. Do you think we should tell them, or wait for them to put the pieces together?”

Adora smirked. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that - I don’t think they’ll suspect us at all. And that means we can do it again, next year, too.”

Glimmer smirked back at her. “I like the way you think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a long while without updates - I've been busy working on Glimadora week (which starts April 5th!). Be there or be square!
> 
> As always, any kudos or comments are greatly appreciated!


	3. Agree to Disagree (Mermista, Seahawk, and Adora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermista and Seahawk are both creative writing professors, but sometimes their teaching styles clash. Frustrated, Mermista asks Adora for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Glimmadora this time, sadly.

Mermista didn’t like to give her students bad grades. Her kids tried hard, they really did. And some of their ideas were phenomenal. If the creative writing professor had a slightly less stringent moral code, she would have stolen a dozen ideas to use in her own novels by now. She could keep the _Mer-Mysteries_ series going strong for a solid decade, and maybe even finally crack the New York Times Bestseller List and outsell the _Chronicles of Coral Reef_. Instead, she found herself abiding by her pesky principles and struggling to make a dent in the surprisingly popular “deep sea thriller” genre. 

But despite the quality of their imaginations, she found herself giving out a lot of C’s and D’s and even F’s to her students. The truth was, their writing skills just weren’t up to par with what their young minds could conjure. Sure, there were a couple brilliant writers in every class who could easily get a publishing deal, but the majority of the aspiring authors either pulled every other word out of a thesaurus, couldn’t write dialogue to save their life, or were never properly taught english grammar. They weren’t hopeless though - all of them (well, most of them) were eager to learn, receptive to criticism, and would hand back in their short stories a week later and manage to earn a B or an A. 

Mermista was tough, but fair. She didn’t want to be a hardass, but she also didn’t want to let her students glide by without learning a thing.

The door to her office was open, but a student still knocked on her door to politely attract her attention. The girl looked like she had just rolled out of bed, in a wrinkled t-shirt, her hair pulled back into a messy bun, and dark bags below her eyes. It was almost noon, but considering this was college, Mermista wouldn’t be surprised if she _did_ just wake up.

“Professor Kishore? I’m here to talk about my last story…?”

“Ah, yes, of course. I have it right here.” Mermista stretched her arms overhead, then snatched a clumsily stapled together pile of papers sitting on the edge of her desk. The front page was marred by a few red crosses. Seeing them, the student - Heather - paled at the sight of them.

Sensing the girl tense up, Mermista waved off her unease. “It’s okay, kid, no need to worry, it’s mostly minor grammatical errors. Overall, it was good. Like, _really_ good.”

Heather’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Yeeeeah. I loved the part where Misty finds out that her sister already left the country. You perfectly captured her despair and teen angst. And your imagery is inventive and flows really well. The dialogue could be a bit stronger, but it’s a minor nitpick, and I have faith that you could improve it in the next draft. There’s only _one_ major flaw that I can point out.”

To say Heather was relieved as an understatement. The breath she let out could have propelled one of Seahawk’s stupid sailboats. She looked like she could handle anything after the glowing praise she received. “What is it?”

“You have a tendency to ‘tell’ rather than ‘show’. You don’t have to say ‘Misty was anxious.’ You can convey that through actions instead. Such as, ‘Misty gripped the steering wheel so tightly that her fingers turned white, and her insides felt like a rubber band stretched to its limit, ready to snap.’ It makes for a much more enjoyable and less choppy read.” 

Heather nodded her head, but seemed a bit confused. “Okay, thank you for the advice! I only wrote like that because my advisor told me I didn’t need to worry about superfluous descriptions, but he must have been talking about something else, maybe?”

Mermista groaned. This girl’s advisor must be a total moron. “Who's your advisor?”

“Uhh…” Heather trailed off uncomfortably. “It’s, um, Professor Seahawk.” 

Mermista’s right eye twitched.

\---

Mermista being annoyed at her long-time boyfriend Seahawk was nothing new, but it was usually over trivial matters, and never anything related to academics. After Heather left, she spent the next half hour stewing in her office, trying to focus on reading more papers but ultimately just staring blankly at her desktop. _Rule number one of creative writing is to show, not tell! What is he thinking?_

It would be easy to paint Seahawk as a terrible writer who gives out equally terrible advice, but the truth was that his novels outsold Mermista’s own. His fantasy quartet about pirates and krakens and arson, _The Sea of Salineas_ , was beloved by critics and fans alike. The final book even managed to top the bestsellers list, and he was in talks right now with Hollywood producers to create a TV show. Even without a live action adaptation, fanart and fanfics of his writing were posted every day, and he’s met and posed with many cosplayers at multiple conventions. Regardless of his reception, Mermista would read his books cover to cover without question.

So Seahawk _wasn’t_ a bad writer. He was a great writer. Which made the advice he gave Heather all the more confusing and frustrating.

Mermista was yanked out of her thoughts by the sound of coffee brewing. She poked her head out of her office to see Adora standing in the alcove, using the communal coffee maker. The blonde smiled and waved.

“Hey Mermista! Sorry if I’m bothering you, the coffee maker on my floor broke, and it turns out Glimmer was right about me having a caffeine addiction. I’ll be out of your hair soon.”

“It’s not a problem.” Mermista sighed and went back to pondering the whole Seahawk dilemma. It wasn’t until Adora was pouring the hot coffee into her mug that she realized that Adora might actually be able to help her…

“Hey, Adora.” Mermista knew that that was originally Catra’s catchphrase, but at this point, almost everyone in their friend group had adopted it to get her attention. 

Adora took a sip of the scalding hot black coffee, and where most people would have grimaced at the taste or burnt their tongues, Adora simply licked her lips approvingly. “What’s up?”

“You and Catra both teach psychology.” It was a statement, not a question.

Adora nodded, not entirely sure where this was going. “Right.”

“What do you do when you disagree with what you’re teaching your students?”

Adora set the mug down on the table, and glanced upwards in thought. “Well, Catra and I specialize in different fields. She focuses on the biological aspect, you know, neuroscience, and I focus on social and clinical psychology. So our lessons don’t actually overlap too much. They kind of complement each other, instead.”

Mermista frowned, disappointed. “But you have to argue at least sometimes about psych, right?”

“Oh, of course!” Adora gestured wildly with her hands. “We get into some pretty heated fights. It’s something we’re both passionate about, so we have some really strong opinions. There are so many unproven and conflicting theories that it would be impossible for us to side with each other all the time. But at the end of the day, we listen to each other’s perspective, and kind of have a friendly rivalry where we’ll email each other articles and peer reviews defending our viewpoint.

“But when it comes to teaching our students, well, we have faith that our students are critical thinkers and will be able to make decisions for themselves about what they do or don’t believe in. So we’ll give them our own opinions, and it’s okay if they have a personal bias, as long as they understand what’s factual and what’s unconfirmed. I don’t think we all have to agree with each other when it comes to these things. Who knows, maybe all my beliefs will be proved wrong in the end, and Catra will get in my face and yell ‘I told you so!’, and she’d never let me live it down. But, I’m fine with that! I don’t mind as long as research keeps moving forward. A new result just leads to more theories to invest in, anyways!”

Adora finally trailed off from her rambling. “What prompted this?” She raised an eyebrow. “Are you and Seahawk…?”

Mermista sighed. “Yeah… but, thank you for your advice. It… helped a lot. I’m going to talk to him once his class is over.”

Adora beamed. “I’m glad I could help! Remember, your students are smart enough to use the techniques both of you teach them, and decide what’s best for their own writing style!” 

Mermista smiled. “Yeah, thank you.”

\---

She heard Seahawk before she saw him. He had the loudest footsteps of anyone else she knew, and he always whistled on his way back to his office. He was probably trying to imitate the melody from some sea shanty he found on that _stupid_ spotify playlist he follows, but he was horribly off-key. He rounded the corner to the alcove holding their offices and spread his arms wide.

“Mermista, my love! I’m back! Did you miss me?”

“Yes, unfortunately.” Mermista couldn’t help the small smile that lit up her face. _He’s an idiot, but he’s my idiot._ “I actually want to talk to you about something.”

Seahawk planted his hands on his hips and puffed his chest out. “Lucky for you, my dear, I’m all ears!” 

Mermista took a deep breath, steeling herself. “It’s about what you told Heather.”

Seahawk stared blankly at his girlfriend. “I know many Heathers, and I have told them a great many things. Can you be more specific?”

She rolled her eyes. “The student. You’re her advisor. You told her it was okay to tell stories through descriptions, and not actions.”

Recognition flashed across his face. “Aha! Yes! I did! She’s a great writer, isn’t she? The story about Misty was so poignant and heartbreaking…”

“Yes, it was, but you gave her… worrisome advice.”

“How so? There’s nothing wrong with cutting out flowery words! It lets you get sooner and sooner to the rising action! The climax! The suspense!”

“That’s not… necessarily a bad thing. I just don’t think it’s appropriate for the type of fiction she’s writing. This isn’t high fantasy, but a realistic scenario. You want to really feel what she’s feeling. You need those moments.”

“Hm…” Seahawk twirled his ridiculous mustache in thought. “Well, that makes sense!”

“Really? You’re not going to argue?”

Seahawk shook his head. “Of course not! It’s not my preferred style of writing, but I’m not her core audience! So she should do whatever makes her story stronger! And ultimately, she should write whatever she wants to read!”

Mermista gazed lovingly at her boyfriend. “You’re right. I’ll have to talk to her again, and make sure she knows that it’s her decision what style she uses. She has to find her own voice… and I love you, Seahawk.”

Her partner walked to her side and kissed her on the cheek. “I love you too, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading, and consider leaving a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!  
> If you want more She-Ra content, consider checking out some fics by pals in the glimmadora gang like CountDorku, EtherianFrigatebird, Say_Anything, or curiousscientistkae!

**Author's Note:**

> I already have ideas for future chapters, so you'll be able to meet the rest of the cast sooner or later. Special thanks to my pal @scorpia on tumblr for helping jumpstart this whole thing, and my gf @ker0ppi for proofing this for me! Feel free to follow me on tumblr as @athetos.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, consider leaving a kudos or comment. Thank you for reading!


End file.
